


Animal Attraction

by theirishleprechaun



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: Between Numair’s vast knowledge and Daine’s endless curiousity there was never any mundane sex between the two. Now that most wildlife was in heat during the mating season, well, Daine was more incorrigible than usual
Relationships: Daine/Numair, Numair Salmalín & Veralidaine Sarrasri, Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri, arram draper/daine sarrasri, daine & numair
Kudos: 26





	Animal Attraction

Numair was nearly done with his lecture when Daine snuck into the back of his classroom. While his other students didn;t notice, Daine knew he was always hyper aware of her proximity to him even if he never showed it.

Ever since being introduced to trousers 6 years ago she had seldom worn dresses unless required. Today she had worn one on purpose; the same blue shade as the one she had worn in Carthak. As Numair went on about various elements of magic she let her legs spread apart in the chair. Daine slowly raised the hem of her gown inch by inch. She felt the hair on the nape of her neck prickle as Numair switched attention to her; all the while still trying to act interested in his own lecture.

This was a mid-level course so there were very few students not engrossed in the lecture. However, Numair knew that Daine could be a bit of an exhibitionist should any eyes begin to wander. Daine’s hem was now well above her knees and one hand had slipped up her gown while the other toyed with her breasts. She had forgone a breastband, loincloth, and petticoats as it made maneuvering easier. As Numair turned a page in the text at his desk she could see him lick his lips. She caught his gaze and held it, working her right breast out of her dress to play with while she began to finger herself with her other hand.

Numair thanked Minos, Mithros, and Shakith that he was standing behind his taller desk so his entire lecture group didn’t see how hard his member was. Daine was sucking one of her nipples and had thrown a leg over the arm of the chair to get a better angle. This also opened herself to her lover’s gaze. Numair could see her toes beginning to curl as she edged closer and closer to orgasm. He pressed his hips into the desk, trying to keep control and appear calm as he normally was. 

“Class dismissed, Please don’t forget your readings.”

The class quickly emptied, nudged along by a hint of Numair’s power. Daine, however, had not even paused. Now that there was no audience she let out moans accompanied by the wet squelches of her fingers pumping inside of her.

“Don’t you dare finish without me, Magelet.”

She hesitated, “or what? Master Salmalin, how will you punish me if i do not?” She bit her lip.

Numair clenched his fists and ordered her to slowly walk down the raised rows of seats to him. Daine gave him a wolfish grin before stroking her bud once more to push her into an orgasm. After the stars cleared her vision she met his gaze again, finding his eyes glittering darkly with pent up lust. With her juices trickling between her thighs she slowly walked down the steps in the aisle until she stood in front of her lover. He was a foot taller than her, making her neck crane to maintain eye contact.

“You deliberately disobeyed me. Now I get to punish you.” 

Daine gave him a faux innocent look and bent over the desk in the position she knew he wanted.

“Count,” he said with steel in his tone.

Numair gave her 20 spankings; she had disrupted the last 20 minutes of his lecture. Her gown was bunched around her hips and both of her pleasantly plump ass cheeks were bright pink with handprints.

“Spread,” he said; a little more gently now that she had been properly chided. 

As she slid her feet apart Daine went from bracing herself upright to bending fully over the desk; arching her spine so that her pink backside was fully in Numair’s view. He knelt briefly, kissing the round of both cheeks and sliding a finger into her honeypot. Daine keened; already dripping from her earlier orgasm. Numair stood back and unlaced his trousers. He made a trail of kisses from the bottom of her spine to the nape of her neck; feeling her tremble with anticipation the slower he moved. 

“Do you want me, sweetling?”

“Please --- AH,” his large hand had slipped beneath her hips to play with her bud as she began to undulate.

“Do you want me to fill you?” Numair kept one hand between her legs and with the other he grabbed her by the throat to bring her back flush with his front. He squeezed the sides of her neck and nibbled her shoulder, waiting for her response. 

Daine rocked her pink backside into his painfully hard member. “Give me everything.”

Numair nudged her chin so that he could roughly kiss her as he slowly sank into her warmth. He released her neck and let her bend back over the desk as his hands took possession of her hips and began rutting deeply into her. 

“Arram -- oh gods -- take me harder,” she begged. He only ever let Daine call him by his birth name; and even then usually only in private. He slid a hand into her hair and pulled, making her arch more harshly as his thrusts pounded her into the sturdy desk.

“I’m about to cum,” she gasped.

“Don’t you dare, Veralidaine.” Her moans were getting more high pitched as he edged her. 

All of the sudden he stopped. Daine turned to complain and he shut her up with a kiss, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip to let him kiss her deeper. He tantalizingly tongue fucked her until she was gasping again. Grabbing her waist he sat her bare ass on the desk. He pushed her back, letting his mouth wander south to the breasts she had taunted him with earlier. 

“You don’t get to finish until I have Magelet. Now be a good girl and open.”

Due to her shapeshifting gift Daine could alter any body part, such as her throat, and right now she had no gag reflex like a snake. The desk’s height was just at Numair’s hips. He walked around to the side of the desk where Daine’s head was now hanging off and let her lick up and down his member. She looked up at him with her lengthened tongue swirling around his cock and sucked harder and then more softly to make it the best head he’d ever received. Numair never forced himself down her throat but he was coming damn near close to doing so, and his hips were slowly inching closer as he began to peak. Daine hummed around his cock as he exploded in her mouth, milking him until finish.

Numair let her sit up and then turned her around to face him once more. He let her knees rest against his hips; twining his fingers into her hair he kissed her and could feel her nails begin to drag against his shoulders. He shrugged out of his shirt and then ripped her dress from neck to waist. Numair pulled her legs over his forearms and let her smaller hand guide him back inside. He was covered in dark hair in all the right places, Daine thought, her stork man. Her thoughts halted as she felt him bottom out. With her legs still raised he anchored his large hands onto her hips and plowed harder into his woman. With every powerful thrust he stroked that spot within her that made her see stars. She gripped him with her internal muscles and gasped at the intense sensation. 

Numair grinned, “What is it you want?”

Daine wasn’t able to respond for a few thrusts. “Fill me. I want so much cum leaking out that there’s no doubt that we made a baby.”

Numair froze, and yet his member hardened even more. He just now realized that she only wore the badger claw and no pregnancy amulet. “Daine, I’m near about to spill, are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes,” she answered with a throaty growl, “let’s make you a daddy.”

Numair shuddered in pleasure and began pounding her so hard he could feel his member hitting her cervix. By now they were both sure that other lectures could hear them and it made the sex even more invigorating. 

“May I cum now?” Daine begged. His hand was wrapped around her throat while the other commanded her hips.

“Cum,” he ordered, looking into her eyes as his magic flared.

Daine’s eyes rolled into her head as her cunt began to pulse on his cock. Her legs were shaking around him and her nails were sharp as claws as she scratched his back in pleasure

“Cum inside me, fill me with your cum. Give me a baby!”

Numair lost the last of his control and felt every spurt as he came inside his love. Once they both caught their breath he pulled out and they both watched as his cum trickled out of her. Heat stirred in Daine’s belly and she suggested that they return to their lodgings to use a proper bed.


End file.
